It's a bet!
by DEC-OSM
Summary: Pure unadulterated fluff!...and possibly some smut later...Kurt and Blaine agree to undertake in a bet to prove that each have more restraint than the other when it comes to withholding sex. Not a bad idea at the start but this was a bet initiated by one Santana Lopez! With her constant teasing and some over enthusiasm from Samcedes our boys will experience one hell of a week...;)
1. The Bet

**A/N - I feel like I should be emerging from a cavern of darkness with arms full of presents to shower you all with love and gifts...admittedly as a bribe not to hate me...I am sososososo sorry I have been completely silent for like 2 and a half months but I have had a lot of stuff going on to deal with and I have had zilch time and motivation to write lately. But I absolutely swear to you that I will do what I can to update L&I etc asap!**

**So this is technically a one shot but it was just getting soooooo long! Its 5658 words already and I'm nowhere near finished with it so I thought I'd split it and this seemed like a good a place as any...**

**Basically I read this fic somewhere that was along the same lines and I absolutely loved it! And it really inspired me to create my own version, so here we go... **

* * *

**It's a bet - Part 1**

"Ok as much as I still dislike disco I have to admit that you do look amazing in that suit." Kurt said falling back into one of the hard plastic chairs of the choir room.

Blaine followed over to him and took a seat by his side, crossing his legs and propping his arm up on the back of the seat to rest his head on. Both boys had quickly filed their way out of the auditorium after the group had finished their rendition of 'Staying Alive' and. had made it back to the choir room before anyone else.

"Oh well thank you my love but no one can pull off such a great piece of design and these rather fetching platform boots quite like you Mr Kurt Hummel!"

"True, true but you really do look quite divine. If anyone knows fashion it is I and let me tell you that suit is hugging in all the right places. The white compliments your smooth olive skin perfectly. Your hair isn't as plastered by the gelmet and I don't know why but that little gold necklace is really doing something for me..." Kurt finished coyly.

A warm sensation started sparking inside of Blaine as he smirked modestly. "Mm really? You see I knew I could change your mind about disco." He said leaning in slightly.

"Well I wouldn't say that but it has its perks. Besides I didn't tell you before because I knew you'd get a little smug but your performance of 'You should be dancing' at the beginning of the week, incredible."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Looks like all our...practice really helps you hit the high notes. Not to mention flexibility..." Kurt said slightly breathless, leaning in as well.

"Oh well I guess I owe you a thank you then..." Blaine retorted before both boys met in the middle in a firm loving kiss.

They smiled against each others lips as Blaine brought his hand up to cup the paler boys cheek.

With everything that had happened over the past few weeks from Sebastian's little slushie attack, the small debacle on Valentines day, the news on Karofsky and Coppers brief yet strained visit it was so nice for the two of them to just relax and have fun together. Nothing could interrupt their moment of care free seclusion.

"Urgh gross."

Ah. The unmistakable noise of the devil in disguise. Well, close to it. Sure enough the boys turned their heads to see the rest of the glee club filing in and at the front came striding the ever confident Santana Lopez.

"Seriously is there anywhere safe where we can walk without having to watch you two have the constant need to create little, or in fido's case miniature, gaybies all the time? I can practically taste the klainebow glitter."

"Oh common we just kissed Santana!" Kurt bit back. "And no one was around! Whenever anyone else is even within a 200 metre radius we practically act as if there's a brick wall between us! Give us a break!"

"Be that as it may can you two even last a week without lip locking?" She asked standing in front of them with her arms crossed.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply again when he heard a soft snort from beside him. Slowly, Kurt turned his head to glare at his boyfriend.

"I don't think you could do it you know." Kurt lifted a accusing eyebrow and Blaine continued. "I don't, I honestly don't think you could. I don't think you could make it a week without us kissing each other, or even just without us having sex."

"Is that so?"

Blaine simply shrugged innocently.

"Well what about you, Hm? Blaine, you're talking to the guy who a year ago would blush at even the notion of sex. Now I know that's changed a lot since then but you're the one who had to physically walk out of the room and take care of themselves over the way my voice sounded when I was ill once."

"Hey that's not my fault! You sound really sexy when you're ill! And hey! How did you even know about that?!" Blaine asked eyes wide.

"Oh please honey you're not as quiet as you think you are."

Blaine's eyebrows raised through his hairline as he flushed, completely embarrassed. He fidgeted and blushed hard as he ducked his head. Everyone else in the room sniggering loudly at his mortification.

"Wanky!"

"Shut up Santana." He said becoming even more crimson.

"Ok boys then how about a bet? 1 week! See who can hold out the longest. Hobbit, if you cave first and jump lady Hummel then you loose and Kurt the same goes for you, if you can't last the week without becoming magnetised to Frodo's tight tiny ass then you're out and he wins."

"What do we win?" Kurt enquired.

"Hey that's up to you two I can't decide what wildly exciting activity you would like, probably something domestic like cleaning the kitchen or washing frantentine's gross triple extra large boxers. Either way that's up to you two to decide."

"Uh what about if we both make it the week without kissing? Then what?" Blaine asked.

"Then I loose and I'll never doubt your awesome sex life again. Hell I'll even bow down to you as masters of the bedroom, but boys believe me when I say Santana Lopez does not loose. I know I'm right and at least one of you will cave before the week is over, and _when_ that happens I gets myself 20 bucks, from _each_ of you."

"Money? Seriously?"

"Hey I gots to set the steaks somewhere and what else could I get from you two rainbow gays? Its not like I'm going to be needing to pilfer your condom selection is it? And unless you've got something used for lady loving then money it is. Comprende?"

The two boys glance at each other for a moment, intrigued, before Kurt spoke up confidently.

"Fine. I like a challenge and I won't pass up an opportunity to prove you wrong Santana."

"Well good then it's on! But lady Hummel you know its true, you and Blaine won't make it two days before the candy hearts are falling out of your eyes. And don't even think about cheating and getting it on in secret because my mexican third eye will seek you out."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Santana, I want to prove you and Blaine for that matter, wrong fair and square." Kurt finished proudly. He stood up and smoothing out the creases in his suit he gained from sitting down he picked up his bag, settled it over his shoulder and strutted out of the room- perhaps in a bit of a hurry but he didn't want anyone to see him touch his lips gently, savouring the still slightly lingering feel of Blaine's lips from where they had been minutes before.

He couldn't let Blaine or Santana prove him wrong. He could last a week. A week without kissing or touching or feeling his boyfriends gorgeous form pressed against him as they made love. Their limbs twisting together in a loving heated mass-

Jesus Kurt STOP! Not helping! At this rate you won't last 7 minutes let alone 7 days!

He was going to have to think of a brilliant prize for WHEN he won this bet. Because Blaine was going to loose, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

To Blaine:

No Katy Perry or Pink for a month. X

From Blaine:

Pardon? X

To Blaine:

If I win. That's my reward. You don't play any Katy Perry or Pink songs for a month, and I don't just mean when you're with me, I mean completely free for one month. X

From Blaine:

What? Is this about Santana's bet? Kurt you can't be serious, that's insane! Seriously we don't even have to do this bet, I mean what's it really going to prove anyway...X

To Blaine:

Oh no you're not getting out of this now. You don't think I can do it, well I'm going to show you wrong. Its on Blainey. One week of no kissing. And when I win, one month pop princess free. X

From Blaine:

Noooo common Kurt can't I just buy you that Marc Jacobs jacket you wanted? X

To Blaine:

Aw what the matter Blaine, you getting cold feet? I know what it does to you when I win, maybe you should just save yourself the embarrassment of loosing and admit that I could hold out longer than you. X

From Blaine:

Oh not a chance my dear boyfriend. Fine, if you're just so sure you'll win you'll have no problem with watching all the highlight games from last football season will you? ;) X

To Blaine:

All of them? Really Blaine?! X

From Blaine:

Its not too late to back out...X

To Blaine:

No no I never said that. Challenge accepted. ;) X

From Blaine:

Can't wait, this week will fly by! X

But however confident they seemed, both boys were thinking the same thing...

Oh crap I'm screwed!

* * *

"Help Cedes! I need advise! How can I make sure Blaine can't keep his hands off of me?" Kurt rushed out.

"Ok Kurt, you're gonna need to explain a little more for me honey..." Mercedes prompted slightly stunned as she answered her cell.

"I'm talking about Santana's little bet! I know I seemed confident earlier but I am not going to be able to last a week without kissing him! And all the way home after glee I was freaking out because I don't want to prove them right but if I don't get Blaine to cave first then...well I'm going to prove them right! So all evening I've been trying to figure out how to get Blaine to cave and the best thing I could think of was to work with what I know best and obviously I thought of fashion. So I need something that will make me so damn irresistible to him that he sweeps me up right there on the spot, but I can't find anything in this damn closet good enough!" Kurt sighed as he stuffed another discarded item of clothing back into his closet.

"Ok boo first off calm yo' self down! This is a little of an over reaction to some silly bet-"

"Would you want to lose to them, Santana especially, and have to sit and listen to their gloating for the rest of the year?!"

"No and I get that which is why I'm going to help you so listen up!"

"Alright I'm listening."

"Right Kurt let me tell you this. You could be strutting around in black trash sack and Blaine would still have to sit on his hands to restrain himself from pouncing on you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! In fact he may actually prefer that because it would be easier for him to undress you with his eyes. Look I don't know if you see it but the rest of us do! Every single day his eyes are at some point glued to your ass!"

"Seriously?" He asked perplexed.

"Why do you think he always stands behind you in dance rehearsal?"

"Wow..." When this bet was over he was definitely going to tease his boyfriend about this. Sure Blaine had the exact same affect on him but he didn't have to tell him that.

"Exactly. That boy may seem in control but if you just stick on your tightest pair of pants tomorrow, he'll be a gonner before first period."

"But what if it doesn't work? I mean Blaine and I have some pretty high stakes riding on this bet and he hates losing..."

"Oh come on where's the Kurt Hummel I know? We'll make your boy give in before the week is out one way or another."

"Miss Jones you sneaky devil, I like your thinking."

"I'm always here to help my fabulous arm gay. Now run me through some outfits boy, we're gonna get you looking smoking for tomorrow!"

* * *

"Hey hobbit time to collect my winnings yet?"

Blaine placed his final book in his locker and shut the door turning to face the Latina girl who had just appeared at his side. Arty, Rachel and Finn there with him.

"It's not even 9am yet Santana, I haven't even seen Kurt yet."

"You haven't? Oh Damn good luck!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Right on cue Kurt pivoted the corner at the end of the hallway. Santana pointed her finger in the direction with a smirk and when Blaine turned his head to catch the view his jaw went completely slack at the sight. "Sweet merciful lord..." He breathed in trance.

Kurt caught sight of his friends standing together in the not so busy halls and set on his innocent smile as he strutted down to meet them, purposely swaying his hips in his tight _tight_ grey jeans and equally fitting white shirt with silver chains.

"Everything alright there Anderson?" Santana teased, snapping Blaine out of his trance just enough for him to regain some inhibitions and to realise that if he didn't get out of here soon then he was going to have to do some serious rearranging of the placement of his messenger bag.

He tried to speak but cursed his voice for coming out so squeaky "I uh- I..." He coughed trying to regain some saliva to his mouth and tried again. "I've gotta go do uh stuff, gotta go do...leave, gotta leave..." He rushed and everyone couldn't help but laugh as he sprinted passed his friends, heading straight down the corridor and into the boys toilets.

Kurt who had watch his boyfriend unfold laughed softly as he approached the remaining group where he was greeted by Santana.

"Wow Hummel you've really outdone yourself. If I wasn't a total lesbian and with Britt then I would so be turned on right now."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He winked.

"Ha right well be proud you managed to turn your boyfriend into a stick of sexual consumption in under 5 seconds. Congratulations! I am almost 1000% sure he's off gay-spraying his gay semen into his freakishly small yet surprisingly manly gay hands right now. "

"Why thank you Santana…I think…looks like this week really will be over quickly after all."

Santana shrugged and Kurt heard another embarrassed slightly awkward voice from beside him. He looked down to see arty just sort of shifting his head around, hands in front of his eyes. "Uh Kurt do you mind like turning around or moving or something, it's just from this level your ass is kind off well...right there..."

"Oh yeah sorry!"

"Sooo Kurt..." Rachel drew out teasingly "do you think that's it, you've won already? Because I have to admit I've never seen Blaine so flustered before."

"Of course it is Berry! Blaine's gonna have to be walking around hiding that surprisingly huge tent in his pants for the rest of the day."

"Well as satisfying as that would be, I'm not so sure. Blaine isn't won to give in so easily. I reckon he'll revert to his old dapper ways, calm himself down in there for about 5 minutes and be back out as put together as ever..." He sighed.

"Oh no no no listen here Kurt, that boy was looking at your ass for no longer than 5 seconds and he had to go calm his mini man. Now you've got all day to work it in front of him and by the time glee club is over you'll be collecting your prize." Santana finished confidently.

Kurt smirked at her and cocked his hip out. He rested a hand on it and raised an eyebrow. "Well let's hope so because if these pants won't do it I don't know how much tighter I can go and that's coming from me!"

* * *

"Pull yourself together Anderson! Common..."

The water from the tap was running down into the sink as Blaine leant against the cool basin, levelling his breathing, listening to the soothing flow. "God Kurt are you trying to kill me?" He mumbled to himself.

Just then he heard the bathroom door being pushed open. He looked to his right quickly, breath catching in case it was Kurt but relaxed slightly when he saw Sam walking through. "Oh hey man!" The blonde boys eyebrows furrowed slightly as he caught Blaine's edgy distress. "Hey dude, are you ok? You look kind of out of it. What's wrong?"

Blaine puffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Kurt." Was all he said.

"Have you two had like a fight or something?" Sam asked in surprise. They never fight! He thought.

Blaine sighed and shut off the tap. "Oooh no." He drew out. "Definitely not a fight. Do you remember him and Santana and I making that _bet_ in the choir room yesterday?" "The one about which of us would cave first if we're not allowed to kiss for a week..." He added when he saw the blank look on the other boys face.

"Oh yeah, yeah I got it. So what's the problem?"

"Well apparently Kurt is wasting no expense to get me to give first."

What do you mean?"

"I mean that he came strolling down the halls today in pants at a tightness I never knew existed! I mean seriously where on Earth does he find jeans like that?! It was like you could make a sculpture of his butt out of clay or something-"

"Woa dude too much information! I love you guys but I don't need an image like that in my head, I'll leave that to you." Sam cut in, hands raised.

"Yeah well lucky for you I have that image imprinted into my brain now and I literally can't think straight!"

"Well that's good because you're gay..." Sam joked.

Blaine smiled and laughed at the boy. He was glad they had become more like bros as the year progressed, he didn't like how they treated each other when Sam first transferred back to McKinley before sectionals.

"Urgh!" He groaned letting his head fall back. "I just can't believe I didn't see this coming! You know, like I _know_ how competitive he is and god I should have known he wasn't going to fight fair. Its one of the things I love so much about him...it's just that now, I have to go back out there and for the rest of the day, try not to act like incredibly turned on boyfriend but act more like old private school dapper Blaine."

"Dude I know how you feel. Not only was Mercedes' performance in disco week so amazing, you know like vocally and all that, but it was also like super hot! I'm so glad I filmed it and put it on You Tube so I can watch it over again!"

"Ew gross man!"

"Hey wait no I didn't mean, you know, like _that_! I just meant...oh never mind! The point is, I got through that and you can get through today. But more importantly, what are you gonna do as payback?"

Blaine just looked at him "What do you mean?"

"Man common! You can't just sit back and let him win so easily! You've gotta call him out, play him at his own game!"

"But how? I'm not even going to try and out do him on the pant tightness front, he'll win every time!"

"Ok so try something else! What's your thing Blaine, what can you do like no one else in that room?"

"Tie a bow tie in under 6 seconds?" He joked

"Performing! Seriously you're always going on about how performance is key and all that and you're probably the most talented member in glee club! Use that to your advantage and you've got this little competition in the bag!"

Blaine hummed over the thought for a second. "Gosh I don't know, do I really want to start this? I mean you haven't really seen how either of us get when we lose..."

"Look all I know is Kurt's awesome, he's also stubborn and if you don't get game on well...Kurt's gonna keep torturing you until you cave!"

* * *

Kurt took his seat in glee that day with a satisfied grin in place. Blaine had been a wreck all day; a proper stuttering, drooling, incoherent wreck. There was no way Blaine was going to make it through the week if Kurt had anything to do with it. With Mercedes' guidance, this bet would be over very quickly.

"No sign of man hobbit then?" Santana stated as people finished filing into the room.

"No I haven't seem him since lunch actually." Arty informed.

"You mean when Hummel _accidentally_ dropped his fork so that he'd have to bend over and stick his juicy cheeks directly in fonzie's eye line? Seriously Kurt, obvious move!"

"Well it worked didn't it?" Kurt protested.

"Wait Sam's not here either." Finn noticed as Mr Schue walked in, placing his coffee and bag on a table at the side of the room before taking out some sheet music and placing it on the piano stand ready for Brad to play later.

"Right guys." He said, turning around to face the group. "Just a few weeks left before Nationals! Now I know I said we weren't going to start prepping yet but I had some great song ideas I wanted to try out and...where's Blaine and Sam?"

"Right here!" Everyone looked over to the choir room door to where Sam was walking briskly through. "Now guys please can everyone take their seats, that includes you Mr Schue as I tell you all this. We are the glee club. We perform. Performance is about passion, expression, drive and in some cases...sex!" Some murmurs and heard and Santana and Artie high fived at the comment. So without further information I ask you, are you ready for one of the most awesome jaw dropping performances your minds will ever encounter?!"

Several cheers were voiced throughout the room despite the additional looks of confusion and intrigue on Kurt's faces as Sam smugly glanced his way for a second which went unnoticed to everyone else in the excited room.

"Then ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to McKinley's very own top performer...MR BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON!"

Kurt didn't have a chance to think before the band exploded into music and Kurt recognised the song immediately.

Shit! He thought. I should have known he'd play me at my own game! This is not going to be easy...

Then all of a sudden, there was Blaine.

'Sugar, sugar...mmm ...ooh'

He came striding through the door. with a sultry gaze that instantly attached to Kurt and the pale skinned boy had to suck in his breath to compose himself as he stared straight into his fiery honey eyes.

The room was filled with the final opening notes of 'Do ya think I'm sexy?' and Blaine struck still in the centre as he started the verse.

'She sits alone waiting for suggestions.

He's so nervous avoiding all her questions.

His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding.

Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?'

Blaine was teasing him and Kurt knew it. He had a thing for Blaine's hands and the asshole was torturing him; running them through his hair and down over his neck as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the music.

At the first chorus he ran over to the piano like he always did when he was in a passionate performance and leapt up onto the shiny top, quickly hopping off of his knees and onto his feet as he attacked the next section.

'If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on, sugar, let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on, honey, tell me so!'

Kurt desperately had to look away if he was going to get through the rest of the performance without practically orgasming in the most awkward situation ever recorded but his stare was transfixed on Blaine as he manipulated his body in the most seductive way all around the room after jumping off the piano.

As he moved Kurt could see the cocky edge in his walk and he could tell that Blaine was fully aware of what he was doing to him.

'He's acting shy looking for an answer

Come on, honey, let's spend the night together

Now hold on a minute before we go much further

Give me a dime so I can phone my mother

They catch a cab to his high rise apartment

At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on, sugar, let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on, honey, tell me so'

Blaine's performance only managed to grow as he finally directed his full attention to Kurt, his gaze boring right into him with a determined fire.

Bastared! He's giving me his best bedroom eyes! Kurt thought as Blaine slowly started strutting right in his direction.

'His heart's beating like a drum

Cause at last he's got his girl home

Relax, baby, now we are alone'

Blaine had come right up to him during the bridge and was circling around him to bend down and drip the last line right by his ear. Kurt could feel the breath right by his ear and had to not so subtly cross his legs.

As he went into his final chorus Blaine ran out from the chairs and belted forth the tune with all his soul, his manner oozing with seduction and power. Kurt could see the veins in his neck and arms pulse clearly with the strength of his performance.

'If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on, sugar, let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on, honey, tell me so

Tell me so, baby

Oh if you want my body!'

Blaine finished the last line with a full wink at his struggling boyfriend and Kurt could see the playful glint in his eye as Kurt was biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep in his whine.

Well played Anderson. He thought.

Every other member in the room were up on their feet cheering loudly. Kurt saw that despite being a very sexual song even Mr Schue was up and applauding enthusiastically. Mind you after having no objection to Miss Holiday's performance of 'Do you wanna touch me' last year, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Wow! Blaine! Fantastic, as usual! Where did that come from then?" The man asked.

Blaine shrugged modestly. "Well nationals is almost here and I know we all need to be on top game, putting in 110 percent and I just wanted to help show the...power and persuasion of performance." He glanced at Kurt again so briefly it went almost unnoticed, but not to Kurt and unfortunately not to Santana either who teasingly nudged the porcelain boy on the shoulder from behind and smirked.

"You see guys this is exactly the sort of attitude we need, real drive! We need to know exactly what we're going for and make sure we doing everything we can to achieve it!" The teacher lectured and he walked into the centre of the room to join Blaine.

"And we all know what Anderson wants!" Santana piped up. "And by the looks of lady Hummel I think he's got it!"

Kurt flushed as everyone looked in his direction. Most of the new directions looked like they were having a hard time control a fit of laughter, obviously amused. Finn looked a little behind everyone else, not quite coming to the realisation that everyone else had yet- probably for the best though as Kurt highly doubted the tall teen would want to think of his brother in that state. Joe was the only one who just seemed uncomfortable with the situation and Puck just looked oddly proud.

"Right...well thanks Blaine, for that awesome performance, well done! Now I think that is the perfect energy to lead us to start thinking about Nationals..." As Mr Schuester started going on about a possible set list for the approaching competition, Blaine took a seat casually between Kurt and Sam, reverting back into his usual poised, polite state. Kurt however noticed the small fist bump the two boys gave each other and the subtle, satisfied smirk on his boyfriend's face.

Kurt was going to be having words with test boy before too long. He also needed more help from Mercedes. He had to think of something that would make Blaine lose control.

...But first he had to make his raging hard on go away before Santana broke down in a fit of giggles behind him.

* * *

"Sam Evans hold it right there white boy!"

The blonde teen quickly slowed his pace and turned around. Glee club had just gotten out and everyone was one there way home but Mercedes had made sure to track down the boy in front of her before he left. "Why Ms. Jones what can I do for you?" He asked smoothly. Although they had more or less broken up, the two did still have strong feelings for each other and they always spoke sweetly to one another.

"Well you tell me this, did you by any chance convince Blainey back there to do that oh so erotic performance to give him an advantage in this little bet between our boys and Santana?"

"Mercedes I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam mocked shock.

"Mm hmm" Mercedes hummed unconvinced. "Look Sam, let me tell you this; as much as I love Blaine and as dreamy as he is I will make sure my Kurt wins this thing! I want to show people that that boy has an ass to die for and can easily make his man melt at his feet."

"Oh really? And why shouldn't Blaine win? He's a cool dude and Kurt's the one who started playing dirty in the first place; Blaine was just gonna stay humble about it all."

"What do you mean? You better not be disrespecting my boo, Evans!"

"No hey hey I love Kurt, I've always thought he was a really great guy; he was like my first gay bro you know! But he's the one who pushed this into a competition, not Blaine."

"Well that may be so but I helped convince him so don't go placing it all on him, white boy!"

"Oh really Cedes? Wow I am just shocked and appalled by your immature actions, what kind of advice is it to fight dirty?" Sam teased, winking at the beautiful black diva in front of him.

"Oh hush yo mouth, don't pretend like it wasn't your advice to devise that rather explicit show back there." Mercedes flirted back as he stepped closer to the tall blonde. "It's on Evans, may the best gay win." She pointedly raised a finger to his eye level in warning, holding it there with a firm gaze for a second before smirking and turning away to stalk down the hallway once again, leaving an impressed and yet intimidated Sam staring after her.

"Woa girl, just when I thought I couldn't love you more."

* * *

To all involved the day was long; it seemed to have dragged on forever. While Kurt and Blaine spent the duration of the evening trying and failing to clear their heads of multiple sexy images which inevitably lead to far longer than average showers and music on loud, Santana was simply spending the evening browsing high street clothing lines online whilst annoyed that cashing her reward was taking longer than she expected. Sam and Mercedes seemed far to involved in the happenings to be considered normal either way their support was flattering to the two young men as they helpfully banged out different methods of tactics they could impose throughout the week. Although, both boys had to admit however, that their 'sponsors' as it were, though their intentions kind, we're becoming rather overwhelming and well...annoying!

Sam had sent Blaine several over enthusiastic texts with some rather extensive performance ideas which lead to Blaine switching off his phone and stuffing it under his mattress as the suggestions became more and more ridiculous. Kurt had spend an hour on call with Mercedes as she divulged her plan of action to him. About 20 minutes in, when Kurt had realised he wasn't going to get a word in edge ways, he had zoned out rather, placing his cell on speaker and diverting his attention to a classic 'Vogue' edition. This had inevitably gained a reaction from the girl (are you even listening to me, what did I just say boy huh?!) which had Kurt cringing at the sharp tone of her voice.

By the time both boys had settled into bed that night they were drained. At this point they would rather deal with Santana's stream of lewd antagonistic comments than with the force of their friend's enthusiasm.

Both Kurt and Blaine's relief at the prospect of a nice sleep however was short lived as their dreams were plagued with scenes of the other man dressed in well...very little...as both cases had it. Throughout the night they had woken up abruptly with their boyfriend's name on their lips and a sheen moping their forehead. As they lay their panting trying to calm themselves down and rid of their lurking problems they did all that they could to stay positive that they could survive the week without relenting to the other's games. But they couldn't ignore the truth that they were barely holding it together in front of one another without drooling...and this was only day one; they dread to thing what tomorrow would entail...

* * *

**A/N - And there you have it! Chapter one of...I'll say two, but don't take my word on that, you know me by now! ;) Read and review my dear people, it would mean the absolute world to me and I can't tell you how much I need some simple pleasures like that right now! IF any of you are reading any of my other stories I can only apologise massively for the dead silence you've been getting on their ends but I PROMISE you they're not abandoned!...I just have no idea when I will get to work on and update them...sorry! :( But thankyouuuu so much to everyone reading this fic! :)**


	2. This is going to be a looong day

**A/N - Helllooooo! I am un-freakin-believably proud of myself for getting this chapter out so soon after the first, like this is just insane seriously less than 3 weeks between updates?! woa...I owe it all to the two 7 hour drives I have had over the past week and a half going to and coming back from my holiday paha! ;) Having said that, I'm so sorry if it's crap! :L However on the positive side, it shouldn't have any mistakes because one of my lovely bestest friends and fantabulous writer ne-01 (seriously go check her stories out they're awesome! :P) check over it and she pointed them all out for me to fix! :)**

**Read, review and hopefully...ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**It's a bet - Part 2**

9:55!

Ok things were looking good, Kurt had officially almost made it through the first hour of school the next day…mainly because his first lesson was history and he had arrived through the doors at McKinley just as the bell sounded and students were lazily making their way to class so that he would be able to avoid seeing Blaine, but that was besides the point. He hadn't, unfortunately, managed to dodge Santana's smug gaze though as she simply mimicked a blow job, winked and strutted off, her high pony trailing behind her.

When first period ended and everyone started making their way out, leaving Mr Schue lamely calling out there homework behind them, Kurt spotted Mercedes descending down the corridor undoubtedly coming to meet him. He slipped into the charge of other students going in the opposite direction and did the best he could to hide from her vision. He couldn't even think on whether it was a little unkind to ditch his best girlfriend like that because he was just so desperate for a stress free day without having to worry over what was going on with this stupid bet.

Geometry passed in a similarly easy fashion and Kurt was able to relax and really concentrate on the lesson. It wasn't until AP Chemistry (that he predictably shared with half the bloody glee club) that his stress levels started to rise again.

Unfortunately for Kurt, Santana had decided to force the usual students that sat behind Kurt out of seats without giving so much as a second to argue so that her and Brittany could take their place. This meant Kurt had to deal with not only Britt's rather nonsensical comments (bless her, Kurt loved the girl but he was not in the mood to listen to her asking why he was 'resisting Blaine warbler's magic rainbow glitter sperm') but also Santana's long and constant stream of shameless, obscene and rather offensive gags at his expense. He did his best to ignore the two girls and focus on textbook in front of him but it was hard when he had an army of girls talking at him from all angles. Kurt was never a massive fan of Chemistry and normally he would never pass up an opportunity to get away from the lesson plan and chat to his girls but today learning about covalent bonding between different atoms seemed a lot more interesting than usual.

On his left he had Rachel teasing (albeit slightly less salaciously than Satan behind him) but still this was Rachel and the more they stayed on the subject, the more riled up and overbearing she became and it wasn't long until Kurt wanted to screw up his worksheet and stuff it in her mouth to shut her up.

To his right he had Mercedes' best efforts to make him feel like taking similar actions towards her. While he absolutely loved the girl and was a lot more patient with her overwhelming enthusiasm considering she was only trying to help, she was getting him close to snapping with her long list of ridiculous strategies. At least, Kurt guessed they were ridiculous, he hadn't really listened to any of them if he was being honest.

Also, much to Kurt's lack of luck he had Tina getting in her fair share of judgement on the happenings. Kurt was surprised; normally the girl was the sweet soft spoken girl that he had come accustomed to within the last 3 years but recently within the last couple of weeks she had suddenly become this loud spoken personality and Kurt was shocked but the sorts of wisecracks that were coming out of her mouth.

The relaxed bubble Kurt had blown up throughout the start of the day in the first few lessons had been ruptured by the gaggle of geese squawking in his ear and to top it off he could feel the side of his head burning from the gazes of Sam, Artie and Joe from where they sat at the desk on the other side of the classroom. They were obviously having a similar conversation that he was supposedly listening to around him and they were also probably trying to work out what the girls were telling him but all Kurt could think about was how weird it was that his friends were so invested in his and Blaine's sex life. Particularly the guys of the group considering most normal teenage boys in high school would run for the hills at even the thought of the ins and out of sex between two men. Then again the New Directions were not a normal bunch of teenage high schoolers and Kurt knew he shouldn't be surprised by their strange and intense interest on it all. Besides anyone who knew the group would be able to tell that he and Blaine were one of the strongest, sweetest, most fitting couples you could come across and Kurt knew that the rest of the members in that room knew that too. They had completely fallen in love with the the two boys' relationship and were like their own personal group of fangirls and boys and, as a fanboy himself, Kurt could relate and sympathise with their actions, at least on some level.

But not today. Today it was just annoying.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel please repeat what I just said."

Kurt's had jolted still from where it was doodling on the side of his page and he slowly moved his head in Mercedes' direction. By this time he really looked as if he had lost the will to live. He raised a heavy eyebrow and when he opened his mouth to speak his voice was heavy with boredom. "Uh you're blown away by how impeccable my outfit is today?" He said a little sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I said."

Kurt sighed and turned back to his work. "Yeah you're right, my outfits are impeccable every day you couldn't possibly be surprised."

"Kurt we have been trying to help you and get ahead of the game for the last half hour and you haven't listened to a word we've said!" Rachel chimed in.

"Well I'm sorry!" Kurt snapped loudly gaining a quick scowl from the teacher at the outburst. He quietened his voice and started again but with the same level of exasperation in his tone. "I'm sorry girls, I know you're only trying to help but quite honestly your _help_ getting on my last nerve."

"Well lady Hummel if you want to back out now I will happily indulge in that 20 bucks to be a-flyin' my way" Santana leered from behind.

"Oh no Lopez I'm not saying I'm out of it I'm just saying I would be grateful if you all calmed your vulture ways before I'm forced to slip you all ambien."

"Well maybe if you actually put in a little effort into ideas we would have to be so full on!" Tina interjected.

"I think what Tina is rather abruptly trying to explain is that the Kurt Hummel we know would always rise into a challenge head first. You know why? Because Kurt Hummel is _fierce_, and never backs down from a fight." Rachel reasoned. "I should know, you've fought me for solos for 3 years!" She winked.

Kurt didn't argue back because he knew that actually, these girls had a point. To this day he had never said 'no' to any form of trial or tribulation (and growing up in a world where his very nature of lifestyle caused him challenges everyday certainly aided that fight in him) and considering the reason he agreed to all this in the first place was to prove to everyone how strong willed he really was, Kurt knew it couldn't hurt to be a little more invested in their suggestions.

"Girls I really appreciate your help and you're right, perhaps I could play a little dirtier, but please for the love of gaga calm yourselves down! I'm not asking you all to back out completely, your input will be greatly welcomed, especially with what the boys have undoubtedly got planned but I am this close to jabbing my pen into my eye because I've had to sit here listening to your insanity for the last half an hour!"

"Why would you want to draw on your eye?"

"It's a figure of speech Brit." Kurt sighed. "Ladies please can we drop this conversation at least for a little while, my head is starting to hurt and for once it's not due to balancing chemical formulae!"

Luckily for Kurt the girls didn't get a chance to argue as their teacher started addressing the class with their next working task, handing out sheets and talking through the information. Kurt busied himself with the rest of the lesson trying hard to ignore the glances from his friends who were obviously wanting to say more on the subject. He was thankful that, for once, their teacher had planned a lesson that was assignment heavy as it meant that the rest of the period passed fairly quickly and, once over, he made his way out of the room leaving the girls calling after him. Just before he pushed through the door into the hallway he caught Santana shouting out:

"It's only a matter of time Kurt! Auntie Tana wants her dollars!"

* * *

"Dude, dude they're totally up to something and I've thought of an awesome idea to try and beat them at their own game!"

Blaine winced at Sam's sudden appearance at his side. Blaine was making his way to the cafeteria when the blonde boy popped up beside him.

"Please Sam don't tell me this is another Jedi mind trick plan again right?"

"No dude I totally get how crazy that sounded but this one is a sure thing I'm telling you it's going to be a winner!"

Blaine sighed and paused. Looking over to his friend he saw how excited he was and gave in, pulling him over to the side of the corridor to stand by a row of lockers out of the way of the passing students. "Ok fine, I guess there's no harm in knowing, what's your plan?"

Sam looked so enthused, bouncing slightly on his feet and eyes wide with anticipation. "Right so I was thinking we send a text asking him to like, meet you in the choir room or something. Then when he gets there we tie him to a chair and you do this seriously like _sexy_ strip tease-"

"Woa woa hey Sam what? No! I am not tying my boyfriend to a chair, ok?!"

"Why not? It'll be like gay heaven and hell all at once! Don't tell me you guys haven't gone all kinky before."

Blaine choked back a cough and shook his head slowly in a daze. "Uh ok one, that is kind of none of your business. Two, that's not really the sort of extremes Kurt and I are into. And three, it still stands; I am _not_ going to tie my boyfriend to a chair against his will!"

"But-"

"No Sam!"

"Oh god fine, no tying! But bro we gotta do something! Mercedes and Rachel have gone into like full on robo-girl mode, it's kinda scary!" Sam persisted.

"_This_ is kind of scary Sam; your obsession with all this! I asked you for help _once_, an idea that could just give me an advantage so that Kurt might tip over the edge first, but you've gone a little bit crazy man; you're taking this so seriously, way more than even Kurt or I or Santana and we are the ones involved! I'm telling you, your enthusiasm for the weirdest of things is kind of reminding me of my brother and, even though we've started patching things up with each other, the thought of _another_ Cooper in my life is a little too much to handle."

"Hey I'm just trying to help out a friend alright, us guys gotta stick out for each other, bros before hoes and...all that." Sam finished awkwardly, not thinking how he just referred Kurt to a hoe before he had already said it.

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Blaine blanched and Sam shrugged himself down guiltily, mumbling a quiet yet sincere apology. Blaine sighed and looked around deciding to let it go in order to broach what he thought this was really about. "Does this have anything to do with how Mercedes is helping out Kurt?" He asked moving in closer so that the students mulling around near them could hear. Not that it mattered; none of them would care about glee related gossip, in fact no one probably even knew who they were, but still he did it anyway because he knew Sam's relationship with Mercedes was a slight sore spot for the boy considering how things had gone between the two on Valentines day. Blaine didn't know the whole story, no one in glee club did he didn't think, but they knew from Mercedes' stunning performance of 'I will always love you' that something big had happened that was keeping the two apart and that it was hurting both of them more each day.

Sam's enthusiasm and bubbly energy stilted noticeably at the mention of his ex girlfriend's name and he tried to hide a shallow that Blaine, however, noticed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sam it's ok." Blaine said slipping back into his formal and professional yet soothing Warbler meetings voice. It was surprising how easily he could still do that even though it had been almost an entire school year since he transferred from the school.

"How? How is it ok? Why is it that everyone else in this glee club can be totally happy and loved up and I can't?"

"What do you mean? The glee club is hardly an example of relationship stability, Sam. Most of them have swapped who they're dating more than I have bow ties, and we both know that's saying something." Blaine eased trying to lighten the other boy's sudden drop in demeanour.

It only succeeded for a second, however, with the joke only managing to extract a brief, weak smile from him. It was clear that he was smiling more at the X-Warbler's kind _attempt_ to cheer his mood rather than the comment itself but it was something just enough.

"Look don't get me wrong ok I am so happy for you and Kurt. He was so bummed when I first met him you know? And I know I didn't get to spend loads of time with him last year because he was at Dalton and all but from the times I did see him I could tell how much he had changed. He was actually happy for, from what the guys told me, the first time in a long time and that was mostly down to you. I've never seen a relationship like yours and his. It's so strong. You're like...like Ross and Rachel! Except, you know, for the whole breaking up and getting back together and breaking up and getting back together and breaki-"

"Yeah ok I got it thanks, Sam."

"Right yeah, anyway it's just...I'm kinda jealous, man. And not just of you two, you may be the strongest relationship in glee, but there's also Mike and Tina, and Santana and Brittany, and Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury...heck even Finn and Rachel! Although...I do tend to doubt those guys a lot because they fight all the time but still it's like...you've all done it. You've all found who you're meant to be with; your soul mates or whatever." Blaine watched Sam as he opened up in front of him. The crowds of students were thinning slightly as more went down to the cafeteria and others went to hangout in other areas of the school grounds for lunch. Blaine just looked back at his friend not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to make him feel worse by gushing about how 'yes, actually he was completely right, Kurt is his soul mate, he's beautiful and perfect and makes Blaine feel like he is going to burst open with happiness everyday' because that wouldn't exactly be the kindest thing to do. So he just shrugged sympathetically with sorrow in his eyes because he knew why Sam was saying all this; he didn't have any of that.

Something shifted completely in Sam's stature and he seemed to deflate entirely. His eyes had lost their pleading nature and instead just looked...sad. He had obviously been hoping for an answer to form from thin air. Or maybe he had been wishing for Blaine to have the key (he was infamous for his wisdom and advise after all). But now it was like he had been bruised on the cheek with the large wet fish of realisation. It didn't look like he would be finding his quick fix any time soon. He shifted round and rested his back against the lockers. He let his head hang slightly and Blaine couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment over admitting all these voices he had kept to himself or whether it was out of sheer sadness at the thought of his lost love.

"I just want my end game." Sam whispered. It was so soft and low it was almost inaudible.

Blaine stood awkwardly by his side for a moment contemplating what to do. He couldn't exactly sit there and reassure his friend that everything was going to work out in the end because he just didn't know that. He and Kurt were lucky, a rarity if you will. Unfortunately in this day and age high school relationships hardly ever worked out and he was so glad that he was so sure that Kurt was his soul mate because the thought of life without him was just incomprehensible now. However he felt sorry watching the other relationships around him struggle and flake apart throughout the school years. He had seen it at Dalton (Wes, Thad and David had between them practically been involved with every girl within a 10 mile radius in the time Blaine knew them) and he had certainly seen it, or at least heard of the previous breakups thanks to Kurt's explanation over time and Blaine knew that realistically Sam and Mercedes probably wouldn't have the 'happy ever after' that they may be hoping for, especially with their own individual future plans still very much undecided as Mercedes portrayed after her kick as rendition of 'Disco Inferno' early this week. Besides Sam was a junior like him and Mercedes was very much a senior like Kurt and that definitely wouldn't have helped their relationship. But still that didn't mean the two couldn't enjoy their time together until graduation right?

"I kissed her the other day." Sam admitted which Blaine was a little surprised at considering the two were still tiptoeing slightly around each other.

"Well that's...a good thing? Right?" He asked hesitantly.

Sam put on another sad smile and looked to the shorter boy with deflation of hope in his eyes. "You would probably think so. Except she texted me later that night giving me the whole 'You know I'll always love you but we can't be an item, I'm sorry it's too much and too hard' speech before hanging up and leaving me lonely, again." He said dejected.

Blaine felt for the boy, when was he going to catch a break in love? Blaine moved in easily to sit next to the tall blonde. They sat quietly for a second, Blaine assessing what to say. The didn't want to lie and tell him he knew everything would work out I'm the end because he didn't know that. And with the way things were looking the thought was looking a while away from reality. Still, seeing his friend so sad was horrid.

**Well he's been so kind as to take an interest in my relationship, it's only fair I do what I can to make him happy**. Blaine thought.

"So tell me, since you have more have expertise than I do...how do I pull of a strip tease?"

Sam laughed, a real smile one again stretching across his face. "So you guys seriously never do that sort of thing?" Blaine just shrugged "huh, shame, I never wanted to be under the same impression as everyone else that you had a dull sex life." Sam mused.

Blaine raised a smug eyebrow in his direction. "Hey, I definitely wouldn't go that far."

* * *

"There you are Kurt, we have been looking all over for you!" Rachel proclaimed when she, Mercedes and Tina caught up to him just outside principle Figgins office around 15 minutes into their lunch break.

"It's a school Rach, there's only so many places I could be. It's not like I'm going to be chumming it up with the Skanks behind the bleachers is it." He replied.

"Well anyway we're glad we found you" Tina interjected "because we wanted to-

"Oh girls I'm sorry but I really don't need another lecture right now." Kurt sighed. "I really have to go and talk to Figgins to see if my bag has been handed into him."

"What?" Rachel said

"Well no offence but I was in such a rush to get away from your unbear-...overwhelming rapture" he amended himself "that I left my bag there; I don't even know how that's possible but somehow I managed it!" Kurt shook his head and cut Rachel off when she tried to interrupt. "Anyhow, as soon as I realised, I went back to get it but it wasn't there! I can only hope that one of the anencephalic students in that classroom noticed and actually used enough common sense to hand it in!" He said going to push open the glass doors of their principal's office.

"Wait Kurt, that's what we came to find you about!" Tina stopped him.

"Pardon?"

Mercedes held up his bag her hand and Kurt wondered how he hadn't spotted it in her grasp before. "Oh thank goodness!" He sighed. "Sorry for snapping earlier girls." He atoned quickly, accepting the item when Mercedes offered it over to him. "I'm just a little deflated thinking about how long this week is going to drag on for."

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Well I know my boyfriend, and let me tell you Blaine's little charade yesterday doesn't pay testimony to what he could have up his sleeve. I've been on edge all morning, for as good as I know he could waltz into the middle of one of my classes with an entire marching band and perform a medley of the sexiest songs known to man!" He exclaimed.

"Look Kurt, we know your man is certainly impressive in the performance respect" Mercedes said "but that's why we want to help you!" She reasoned after seeing Kurt's 'girl please that's putting it lightly, he's incredible' look. "Between us and the help of your fabulous butt I know we can get him to crumble!" She said resolutely.

Kurt bit his lip and surveyed his friends' eager faces. "You don't get it, not really. Yes I'm finding it frustrating being subject to Blaine's attempts at seduction and not being able to act on it and Santana's attitude definitely isn't helping that...but it's only been a day! Now I am a healthy teenage boy with healthy carnal needs and a very generous partner to deliver them...but there is only a certain extent to how sexually frustrated I can be after 24 hours." He stated.

"So you're saying...?" Mercedes asked, needing further explanation, as did Rachel and Tina.

"I'm saying I miss the simple things. Kissing him in the morning whilst his lips are still fresh from his first medium drip, sitting next to him in the choir room, holding his hand during breaks, talking to him on the phone; we chat for at least an hour every night despite how tired we are just to hear each other's voice, do you have any idea how torturous it was not to do that last night?!" He cried.

"But why didn't you?" Tina asked. "The bet doesn't include talking and hand holding does it?" She asked confused.

"No but if I talk to him or go anywhere near him I'm going to want to kiss him and I don't think I could stop myself." He explained and the girls finally started nodding in understanding. "Sorry ladies, not now." Kurt smiled softly before walking away leaving the girls alone.

Rachel, Tina and Mercedes all looked to each other knowingly.

"This is still a good idea isn't it?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is!" Rachel convinced her. "Remember why you came up with this plan in the first place. If Kurt doesn't feel up to his usual fighting self then it's our job, as his friends, to step up and take the part!" She continued.

"Yeah you're right, Berry." Mercedes retracted ridding the doubt I'm her mind. "I still don't know what I'm going to say though."

"Oh come on, you are Mercedes Jones! You'll think of something." Rachel said and Tina smiled and nodded along with her. "Meanwhile Tina and I will just keep Kurt busy."

"Well let's pray it works because seeing Kurt so resigned is just wrong. I miss his number one diva persona!" Mercedes joked.

The girls all stood there with a mischievous glint in their eye. "It'll work." Rachel affirmed.

* * *

**A/N - .continued!...can't promise when... ;P**


End file.
